


Lets rest together, (you and I)

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exhaustion, Insomnia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Sleepy Jaskier | Dandelion, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: It took them awhile to figure out the cure for the curse. A long time of Geralt listening to Jaskier breath words from his tired body about possible antidotes.Or, Jaskier gets cursed with exhaustion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Lets rest together, (you and I)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of whumptober - insomnia  
> This kinda sucks, I’m sorry. I got a bangin’ headache earlier and had to finish it up quick.

Jaskier got hit by the mage last week.

Now, as Geralt looks at him, the bruises on his eyes are much darker than he’s ever seen them. If only he had paid more attention. If only- if he had just  _ talked  _ to him. They could have sorted this out much sooner.

But they didn’t and Geralt was forced to make camp early, because  _ someone  _ didn’t tell him that they’d been cursed.

Of course, Geralt had only realised when they were on the road, mere minutes ago. There had been a hard thump behind him and Geralt didn’t even need to turn to know that Jaskier had fallen - fainted. The noise was familiar now; the bard was one to hide injuries from time to time, unluckily for Geralt it was the more serious injuries he hid, rather than the small cuts and scrapes that got him an earful of complaints.

He’d carried jaskier’s limp body onto Roach, somehow the bard had still been awake, though mumbling and pale. His eyelids kept dropping like he wanted to fall asleep but then he’d jolt awake once more. Geralt could only frown in thought of what was ailing his companion.

As of right now Geralt was laid on his bedroll, Jaskier in his arms. The bard stirred slightly in sleep and mumbled. Then he sighed and went straight back under, likely for a week's worth of sleep; that’s what he’d lost, of course.

It was only once Geralt had made their camp that he’d asked Jaskier what the matter was. The bard could barely speak, he was so tired, though he tried his best to explain; the mage that they had previously had an altercation with had shot a spell at Jaskier. Both the Witcher and the bard assumed they hadn’t gotten off free as no immediate effects came to. Geralt assumed this for the last week. Then Jaskier explained that he, in fact, was cursed. The mage had somehow stopped him from sleeping. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t get any rest and now his body was taking the toll.

Geralt cursed at himself for not realising sooner; all those nights that he thought it was strange when he went to sleep before Jaskier, usually it was the opposite. The way Jaskier was so irritable and lethargic, constantly moping. He would spark up and start fights and arguments with Geralt over the littlest of things which, admittedly, was something he would normally do but usually they’d forgive each other afterwards.

It took them awhile to figure out the cure for the curse. A long time of Geralt listening to Jaskier breath words from his tired body about possible antidotes. 

Eventually, Geralt clued the pieces of the puzzle in his head. Jaskier told him that the reason the mage was angry at him in the first place (and it  _ was _ because of Jaskier that the fight with mage had even happened, Geralt had only intervened) was because he had left the bedroom early, refusing to actually sleep next to her once they had finished their…  _ Frolicking. _

So geralt thought that maybe, just maybe, the way to break the curse would be to sleep within a lover's embrace. It was worth a try anyway, and jaskier's exhausted body agreed too. 

Which returns us to now, the present. Jaskier's head was tucked into the witcher's chest as Geralt listened to the bard's even breaths in his sleep. His plan had worked, and Geralt would let jaskier rest for as long as he needed, be it a day or a year - he vowed to keep him safe. 


End file.
